


wish you were here right now

by strawberry_cider



Series: Modern Hades [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Bickering, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, One Shot, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sweet Talk, Texting, Voice Kink, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Dionysus is away. Hypnos misses him.
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Modern Hades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034418
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	wish you were here right now

**Author's Note:**

> SlumberParty babeyyy

Hypnos was bored out of his mind.

He paced around the apartment, turned on the TV only to turn it off again, checked the pantry to see if any new snacks miraculously manifested inside. He lied down on the bed with an exasperated groan. Looking out the window at the lights, the passing cars and the people walking down on the street was boring too. He couldn’t even take a nap, he just woke up from one.

He reached for his phone again. Nobody he liked was online at the moment. Neither was Dionysus. Hypnos sighed. There would be another four nights before he came back. His father and uncles needed him, something about their intertwined businesses. Well, Hypnos needed him too! The apartment, no matter how luxuriously furnished, felt empty and boring all by himself.

Hypnos scrolled through their old messages with a soft smile on his face. He never got bored of re-reading them. He reached some saucier ones, from another time when they were apart, and an idea wormed itself in his mind, making his smirk. Hopping off the bed, he went to the walk-in dressing and picked out a pretty sweater he bought during Dionysus' absence, so it would be a surprise of its own. It was a light, strawberry pink, and it was wonderfully soft and plushy. Hypnos took off everything and put only the sweater on. It was an oversized kind and it went low just enough to cover his butt. It was going to be perfect.

He climbed back in bed and searched for the best pose. He was never good at this. Dionysus wasn't a good judge to ask advice from, because he liked any nude he sent him. He got something decent eventually – a shot from above of him lying on the bed, the sweater hitched up to his chest and looking up at the camera through his eyelashes. His lower stomach and hips were just outside of the shot. Oh, this one may be his best one yet.

Hypnos tried to calculate in his mind the time-zone difference. Dionysus was about three hours behind him, meaning it was six pm for him. He could still be in a meeting with the others, or just around them. But his phone was usually closed during those moments at Zeus’ demand, so it was probably safe. Yeah, send it now, Hypnos thought and typed out “I miss you” for a caption.

Hypnos watched like a hawk for the check-mark that the message arrived to the recipient. He couldn't sit still, feeling very excited and his face quickly getting warm. He calmed down as he saw Dionysus not coming online yet. That was fine, he could wait. He passed the time scrolling away. A reply came about ten minutes later, five rapid-fire messages. Hypnos was surprised at first, and then he smiled from ear to ear.

****Dionysus 💜| 9:26****

> _Uou brat_
> 
> _You bastard_
> 
> _You fiend_
> 
> _I was in a meeting_
> 
> _Not cool, man_

Hypnos cackled as he texted “ _But I really miss you_ ”, with a “🥺” for extra sincerity.

Dionysus replied:

****Dionysus 💜| 9:27****

> _Aww_
> 
> _Whore_

Hypnos moved to lie against the pillows, biting his lip as he smiled.

****Hypnos | 9:27****

> _Can you come back sooner?_
> 
> _I'm bored_

****Dionysus 💜| 9:28****

> _YEAH I can tell_
> 
> _Sorry man_
> 
> _My dad needs my expertise_

****Hypnos | 9:29****

> _But my butt is getting cold_
> 
> _Just in this sweater_

****Dionysus 💜| 9:30****

> _Sorry babe_
> 
> _You'll have to make due until I'm back_

Hypnos pouted and furrowed his brows.

****Hypnos | 9:30****

> _Are you still with the others?_

****Dionysus 💜| 9:31****

> _I'm in the car to the hotel_
> 
> _Lots of traffic, but I should arrive soon_
> 
> _I'll call you then ok?_

****Hypnos | 9:32****

> _Ok_

****Dionysus 💜| 9:32****

> _Don't be grumpy_

****Hypnos | 9:33****

> _I'm not_

****Dionysus 💜| 9:33****

> _That wasn't very convincing_

****Hypnos | 9:34****

> _It's text._

****Dionysus** 💜** ****| 9:34****

> _Uh oh, here come punctuation marks_

****Dionysus** 💜** ****| 9:35****

> _You will have my undivided attention in just a few minutes, ok baby? I can't wait to hear your voice. I can only imagine how good that sweater looks in real life_

That made Hypnos smile a little. Another idea made him smile even wider.

****Hypnos | 9:36****

> _Hear you then_ 💕

Hypnos put his phone down and got off the bed to look underneath it. It should be in a box there somewhere, along with other random stuff they didn't know where else to store, and he spotted it quickly. The name “Prosymnus” was written in marker on the lid, innocuous to the uncultured. Hypnos took out the dildo inside and took it to the bathroom to wash it.

As he made his way back in the bedroom, his eyes fell on the mirror on the wall next to the closet, tall and golden-framed. Oh, he was full of good ideas tonight.

He moved the small carpet away and positioned the dildo on the floor. Yes, it was visible in the mirror from there, perfect! He almost skipped to the nightstand, from which he retrieved lube.

Dionysus’ toy was an ambitious one, but he had conquered it before. He coated two fingers and worked them in himself, slowly getting each knuckle. Hypnos breathed heavily, his dick standing up at attention, pushing against the sweater. He tried to touch himself, but stopped after a couple of strokes, for fear of coming too soon.

When he could finger himself silly without a problem, he took his hand away and coated the dildo in a generous amount of lube. He scooted above it on his knees and was about to align it to his hole, when his phone buzzed. Hypnos read the notification banner:

 ** **Dionysus** 💜** ****| 9:47****

> I’m at the hotel room!

Hypnos smiled and gingerly llowered himself on the toy. Delicious shudders went through him as he felt it reach deeper than his own fingers could, filling him almost too much. 

His hands were on the floor next to his knees, weakly propping him up. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and saw he looked fucked-out already, eyes half-lidded and nearly drooling. Hypnos picked up the phone and took a photo of the mirror, lifting his sweater to better show what he was doing, and sent it without any comment.

Dionysus responded by calling him not two seconds later. Hypnos panted as he put it to his ear.

“I can’t even get my damn tie off.” Dionysus said, trying to put on a scolding tone, but audibly rattled. “What do you think you’re doing over there?”

“I’m making due.” Hypnos said, slowly grinding on the toy.

“Oh, you shall pay for this when I come back, you little tease.”

“Oh?” Hypnos laughed breathless. “What will you do to me? Do tell.”

He heard Dionysus sigh with pleasure on the other end. Hypnos imagined him jerking himself, wishing he was Prosymnus.

“Are you still in front of that mirror?” Dionysus asked.

“Yeah.” Hypnos said, looking at himself.

“Good…” Dionysus purred. “That’s where I’ll be fucking you as well.”

Hypnos bit his lip and sank lower on the toy.

“I can’t leave you alone for a second, huh?” He continued. 

“Nope!” Hypnos giggled. 

Dionysus chuckled. “At least you’re honest. You’re just a slut, aren’t you?”

Hypnos whined at that.

“Yeah, you are. You can’t go a day without there being a cock in you. You want me to fuck you senseless as soon as I’m back, huh?”

“Yes…”

“I will, don’t worry, baby. I’ll make up for the lost time.”

“You better…” Hypnos sighed, closing his eyes, moving faster.

“Oh, I will fuck you until you don’t know left from right. I can already hear you begging for it. Why don’t you say it right now?”

“Fuck me…” 

“Oh, come on! Like you mean it!”

“ _Fuck me_! Fuck me!” Hypnos moaned.

“Hah, good… good boy…”

Dionysus didn’t say anything for a moment, just sighed and panted in the phone as he pumped himself. Hypnos listened to it and kept fucking himself on the toy, panting too. Fuck, fuck, it was so thick and deep in him.

“Left you speechless?” Hypnos smiled. “Is my begging _that_ good? Or is this dick actually yours? It does feel similar…”

Dionysus laughed again. “I need to come back asap, your memories are fading. I gotta make sure you remember me.”

“How will you do that? Be detailed.”

“You little brat… I’ll fuck you in front of that mirror, hold you up so you see my cock plunge into you, over and over…”

Hypnos gasped, both from Dionysus’ words and because Prosymnus brushed against his prostate. 

“I’ll fuck you into the mattress, over and over, until you can’t speak, can’t think. I’ll turn you into my little fuck-toy. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes…!” Hypnos moaned, bouncing on the toy. Dionysus’ voice went straight to his dick, he was leaking over his sweater and his thighs. Every time he hit his prostate it felt like electricity going up his spine and down his legs. 

“Yeah, of course you do. You’re my good boy. My good... little... slut.”

Hypnos cried out, spasming and dropping the phone as he came. He saw stars behind his eyelids. He slumped against the toy, impaled and feeling light-headed. He opened an eye and saw his reflection. It would have made one hell of a photo. 

He looked down for his phone and picked it back up.

“Hello?” He asked.

“You still there?” Dionysus asked.

“Yeah, yeah…” Hypnos took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Felt good, baby?”

“Yes, very…” Hypnos smiled. “Did you come too?”

“Almost…” Dionysus sighed. “Would you help me?”

“But of course.” Hypnos purred. He got off Prosymnus with a whimper and let himself fall on the carpet.

“Yeah, like that…” Dionysus said.

Hypnos blinked and held back a laugh. He looked at the dildo sleek with lube and did his best to recreate the moans he made as he climaxed. He moaned Dionysus’ name, he knew that drove him wild. Towards the end he could no longer hold back a laugh as he cried out a second time. Dionysus was excited by it all the same and he groaned deliciously into the phone. If Hypnos were not overstimulated as he were, he would have gotten hard again.

“Fuck, Hypnos…” He panted. “I miss you too.”

“Good to know.” Hypnos said.

He got up his feet with a huff. He had to clean up now. 

“Did cum get on the carpet or something?” Dionysus asked.

“No, just on the floor.” Hypnos. He tried to pick up Prosymnus with one hand, but it was lubed too well. Dionysus had to laugh. 

He eventually got it and tossed it in the sink. Dionysus admonished him for his brutality. He took off the sweater, which went straight in the washing machine, and turned on the shower. He could no longer hear Dionysus over the running water, but he was still on the phone when he turned the shower off and got in his pyjamas.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Dionysus asked.

“I’m washing your precious Prosymnus in a moment. And scrubbing your floors.”

“Good boy.”

“Why, thank you.” Hypnos said, blushing again. He turned on the tap and after dealing with the toy and leaving it out to dry, he wet a rag.

“Hey!” Dionysus said. “What if I got you a maid dress?”

“No way!” Hypnos said. “Even you are not that corny!”

Hypnos threw the rag in the washing machine too and turned off all the lights.

“Are you going to bed now?” Dionysus asked.

“Yeah.” Hypnos said, pulling the covers over himself. “I’m sleepy.”

“Of course you are.” He chuckled. “I’ll be home before you know it and cuddle you, baby.”

“And kiss me good night?”

“Good night, and good morning, and good evening…”

Hypnos giggled.

“Good night, baby!” Dionysus said. “I love you!”

“I love you too.” Hypnos yawned. “Good night! Sweet dreams!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
